


It's going to be the best summer ever

by biteymadangelofthelord



Series: There Will Always Be Summer 'Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Cute, Fluff, M/M, i hate these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1473718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biteymadangelofthelord/pseuds/biteymadangelofthelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas start their first summer together--like together together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's going to be the best summer ever

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the updates on this verse are kind of sporadic. I suck.

Dean had to keep himself from bouncing as he exited I-29 toward KCI airport. He had volunteered to pick Cas up from the airport and he couldn’t be happier.

The wait at home in Lawrence was the longest week of his life--including Finals Week. Dean glanced at the paper in the passenger seat with all of Cas’ flight information on it. Of course, he’d memorized it already, but he couldn’t help double checking.

He exited again, pulling into the Terminal C parking lot. He’d had to park quite far away from the door, but he really couldn’t be bothered. The weather was nice and Cas’ plane didn’t come in for another twenty-five minutes.

Dean snatched the paper from the seat beside him and half sprinted toward the airport, almost forgetting to lock his car behind him. He headed for gate 68 and stood outside the glass windows, standing on tiptoes, to peer over the frosted partition to see the gate.

A short time later, Dean saw the United Airways plane pull up to that weird accordion thing and Dean couldn’t keep from bouncing on the balls of his feet. He heard a couple of people snicker and glanced around to see amused smiles on the faces of the people who were also waiting.

Dean knew Cas wouldn’t be one of the first ones out; he wasn’t the type to shove his way out of the airplane like Dean was. He hated flying and rarely did so, but he could never wait to get off the damn death traps.

When Cas exited the door, he was chatting to an older business man. Dean edged closer to the door impatiently as the two finished their conversation.

Cas was cruel; standing within sight while Dean couldn't get to him, but unless Dean wanted to chance the security guard waiting at the terminal entrance, he was just going to have to wait.

Finally, Cas said goodbye to the man and glanced around, eyes lighting up when he saw Dean. He shrugged his navy colored carryon bag higher on his shoulder and walked purposefully toward his boyfriend.

Had their places been swapped, Dean would have sprinted out of the terminal and crashed into the other boy, likely toppling them to the floor in a bone crushing hug, but this was sensible, always studying, health food eating (aside from the occasional burger), yoga doing, Castiel. Dean was itching to run to him and he would have shot a glare at the burly security guard if it didn’t mean taking his eyes off his boyfriend’s face.

Finally, Cas stepped through the doorway and seemed to stop and brace himself as Dean threw his arms around him, tucking his face close to his neck and just breathing in Castiel’s scent.

“Dean,” Cas said, wrapping his arms around him. Dean just shuffled closer, knowing that no matter how hard he tried, he and Cas could not share the same space. Conservation of Mass and all that.

“Dean,” Cas repeated, trying to tug away and sighing when Dean’s bear hug didn’t ease one bit. “Other people are trying to come through the gate.” Dean made an assenting noise, but instead of letting go, merely shuffled the two of them to the side, causing a few chuckles from the tiny crowd behind them.

“I need to get my luggage,” Cas’ voice rumbled by his ear. This caused Dean to finally pull back, a flush spreading across his face, making his freckles that much more visible.

“Sorry,” He muttered, taking Cas’ hand and leading him toward the terminal’s baggage claim area.

“Don’t be.” Cas sounded amused. “I enjoyed it and you were being cute.”

“I’m not cute.”

“You are.”

“Nope.”

“Yep.”

“Lies.”

“Absolutely the truth,” Cas beamed, pointing at a gigantic navy colored suitcase that matched the carryon. “That’s mine.” Dean stepped forward, gripping the handle of the navy monster, muttering obscenities as he towed the suitcase over to where Cas was waiting.

“Thank you.” Cas gripped the handle and led the way out of the terminal.

“Where did you park?” he asked, shading his eyes as he looked out over the sun bleached parking lot.

“All the way at the back.” Dean walked forward, snagging the handle of the oversized suitcase out of Cas’ hand, making sure to let his free hand swing on the other side invitingly. Sure enough, Dean heard Cas’ quickening steps and a warm hand slid into his as the pair trekked across the parking lot to where Dean’s car was. Dean popped the trunk, lifting the mega-suitcase in, praying that the damn thing would fit.

“Did you bring everything you have with you?” Dean asked, heaving as he lifted.

“No. The kitchen sink wouldn’t fit, so I had to leave it behind,” Cas said, deadpan.

“Smartass.”

“You like it,” Cas said, adding his strength to Dean’s to get the suitcase up over the bumper. Both let it lay, more than a bit crooked, where it landed and Dean shut the trunk, dusting off his hands before sliding into the driver’s seat, Cas joining him in the car moments later.

Dean turned the engine on, popped in a Metallica tape and had his hand poised on the gear shift, ready to put the car in reverse, when he paused, turning to look at Cas.

“What?” his boyfriend asked.

“I forgot something,” Dean murmured, leaning over into Cas’ space.

“Dean,” Cas said softly and closed the distance between them, crushing his lips against his boyfriend's, only pulling away when both of them were gasping for breath.

"It's going to be a good summer," Dean said, a smile curving his lips as he pulled out of the parking space.


End file.
